


Последняя звезда

by PapaKaktus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Sans Remembers Resets, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKaktus/pseuds/PapaKaktus
Summary: Прошло почти полгода, как монстры вышли на поверхность. Но до сих пор не все люди смогли привыкнуть к новым соседям.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, пусть побудет где-нибудь и вне фикбука.(https://ficbook.net/readfic/4599596)  
> Сомневаюсь, что здесь это прочтёт много людей, т.к. основная масса русских всё же на вышеназванном сайте, да и написана работа была довольно давно. Но пусть. К тому же у меня наконец-то появилась возможность поэкспериментировать с оформлением. Наверное, это и есть основная причина, по которой я решила выложить здесь "звезду".

— Мам, мам, это монстры?  
  
— Тихо. Они же могут услышать, — ответила женщина, отводя своё чадо в сторону.  
  
Прошло почти полгода, как монстры вышли на поверхность. Но до сих пор не все люди смогли привыкнуть к новым соседям.  
  
Однако эти двое как будто и не замечали того, что происходит вокруг. Один — в силу своей врождённой невнимательности, другой — сознательно. Зачем тратить время на чужих детей, когда рядом метусится свой маленький, но не маленький брат?  
  
Усмехнувшись своему собственному каламбуру, Санс подумал, что такое же определение можно применить и к нему.  
  
— Санс, я не могу решить, что из этого выбрать! — высокий скелет держал в руках два разных соуса, внимательно разглядывая каждый из них. — Я должен выбрать лучший из них, чтобы поразить всех своими новыми великолепными спагетти! Но... — Папирус в смятении отвёл взгляд, — я совершенно не понимаю, чем они отличаются!  
  
— Хех, почему бы не взять этот? — Санс лениво указал на один из них.  
  
— Ньехехе, хорошо! Но почему именно он?  
  
— Не знаю, — ширококостный пожал плечами. — Они оба не кетчуп, а этот хотя бы красный.  
  
— Санс! Будь серьёзнее!  
  
— Да ладно тебе, бро. Или у тебя есть аргументы получше?  
  
— Нет...  
  
— Вот и преКРАСНО.  
  
— Санс! — хоть Папирус и пытался выглядеть недовольным, но он не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
В обычной ситуации Санс просто предложил бы купить оба, и уже дома решить какой из соусов лучше. Но зачем предлагать, если заранее знаешь результат?  
  
Когда они так сделали в первый раз, то дома «победил» соус, который братья предварительно наименовали номером два. И, как потом оказалось, «номер два» вызвал у Андайн сильнейшую аллергию. С её последствиями ознакомиться никто не смог: следующий день монстры встретили опять в подземелье.  
  
На второй раз, когда «номер два» впервые остался на полке магазина, спагетти с «номером один» оценить никто не успел: очередной сброс произошёл на день раньше предыдущего.  
  
В третий раз «первый» доказал свою безопасность, и был окончательно выбран победителем на все последующие разы. Всего их, по подсчётам низкорослого, было шесть. "Столько же, сколько пальцев у мутанта".  
  
Каждый раз время, проведённое на поверхности, прерывалось в один и тот же период, лишь с небольшой погрешностью в несколько дней. Как будто существует какой-то предел, через который нельзя преступить.  
  
— Санс, ты меня слушаешь? — недовольный голос Папируса заставил Санса выйти из раздумий. Старший скелет даже не заметил, как они с братом оказались на парковке, напротив их собственной машины. Папирус гордо упаковал покупки в багажник и сел за руль, дожидаясь, пока брат сядет рядом.

***

— Это будут лучшие спагетти, которые я когда-либо готовил! Уверен, что все завтра это оценят!

— Конечно, бро, — лениво протянул Санс, глядя как младший хлопочет на кухне. Удобнее расположившись на диване, ширококостный начал погружаться в свои мысли, постепенно отстраняясь от окружающего мира. Даже голос Папируса и звуки готовки ушли на задний фон.

Санс думал о сбросах. О том, что он должен произойти совсем скоро. Возможно, что даже сегодня или завтра. "Мы приблизились вплотную к преграде". Скелет закрыл глазницы. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы сбросы наконец прекратились.

"Похоже, придётся завтра потолковать с малой. Так сказать перемоем все косточки".

Санс не заметил, как успел заснуть. Проснулся же он оттого, что "фон" затих. Перед тем, как открыть глазницы, монстр почувствовал, что его подняли. Аккуратно, явно стараясь не разбудить.

Убедившись, что Папирус не заметил его пробуждения, Санс опять закрыл глазницы, прижимаясь к грудной клетке младшего брата. Папирус осторожно донёс сонного родственника до его комнаты и положил на кровать. Он отвернулся, чтобы подобрать лежавшее на грязном полу одеяло, но вздрогнул из-за раздавшегося сзади голоса:

— Спасибо, бро.  
  
— Санс, — высокий скелет повернулся, — так ты не спал?  
  
— Не совсем, — старший чутка приподнялся, — меня пробудили твои ласковые прикосновения.  
  
Папирус моментально вспыхнул от смущения.  
  
— Подойди сюда, — Санс взял брата за руку и слегка потянул вниз, как бы прося наклониться. И когда Папирус выполнил просьбу, пусть ещё и смущённый от недавней фразы брата, Санс легонько коснулся его зубов своими. — Это благодарность. К тому же, если действовать по сценарию спящей красавицы, то это надо было сделать немного раньше. Скеле-поцелуй истинной любви. Верно?  
  
— Санс! — Папирус, пусть слегка и разозлился от выходки ширококостного, но не стал отстраняться. Вместо этого он серьёзно посмотрел в глазницы старшего брата. Несколько секунд тишины прервались тихим стуком второго поцелуя. Но на этот раз инициатором был сам Папирус. Он положил свои руки на плечи брата, прижимая того к себе. Синяя куртка, а за ней и остальная одежда Санса очень быстро оказались на полу. Папирус же не спешил снимать своё "боевое тело", предпочитая вместо этого поглаживать рёбра брата. Санс провел языком по шее младшего, слегка прикусив один из его позвонков. Они вместе уже пять месяцев, и за это время давно успели изучить "слабые" места друг друга, вызывая обоюдные сладкие стоны.  
  
Наконец оторвавшись от рёбер Санса, Папирус провёл рукой по его позвоночнику, плавно переходя от копчика к тазу. Тот нежно обнял брата за шею и потянул его на себя, тем самым оказываясь лежащим на спине. Папирус посмотрел на довольное лицо брата, а затем перевёл взгляд на его член, освещающий комнату синим светом. Санс потянулся руками к шортам младшего, которые уже не могли сдержать оранжевого свечения. Скелет начал через одежду поглаживать яркий бугорок, хихикнув что-то про освобождение взрослого фонарика. Высокий скелет, не отреагировав на шутку, поцеловал брата, дабы избежать ещё одной. Ширококостный был отнюдь не против, отвечая на поцелуй, коснувшись своим языком языка брата.  
  
Наконец, когда оба скелета остались совсем без одежды, а комната окрасилась в сине-оранжевые цвета, Папирус легко приподнял таз брата и, дождавшись одобряющего кивка, вошёл в магический анус. Громкий стон полный наслаждения накрыл комнату. Потом ещё и ещё один. Два голоса будто сливались воедино, дополняясь звуками скрипящих пружин и глухими ударами костей друг о друга.  
  
— Папс... — голос Санса, дрожащий от всех переполняющих скелета чувств, придавал Папирусу дополнительные силы, позволяя всё с новой страстью входить в податливые кости брата.  
  
Пока одна рука придерживала таз Санса, вторая колебала магию внутри его грудной клетки, лаская рёбра изнутри и слегка задевая чувствительную душу. Каждое прикосновение заставляло пленника задыхаться от удовольствия. Да, Санс был пленником своих чувств. Ему было безумно хорошо от происходящего, и такое же безумие он хотел доставить своему любимому брату. Прикоснувшись к его рёбрам, старший скелет просунул меж них свои дрожащие пальцы. Нежные, но обрывистые прикосновения заставили Папируса выпустить то, что он до этого держал в себе. Оранжевая неоновая жидкость вышла наружу вместе с оглушительно громким стоном, пачкая собой простынь и кости, и сливаясь с другой, синего цвета.  
  
Они засыпали в обнимку, шепча друг другу всякие милые глупости. Но даже без них оба брата твёрдо знали то, что они по-настоящему любят друг друга.

***

— Ленивые кости! Ты так всю свою жизнь проспишь! — Папирус одним движением раздвинул шторы в комнате, пропуская внутрь лучи полуденного солнца.

— Неужели уже так поздно? — Санс лениво потянулся, бросив короткий взгляд на часы. Но потом вспомнил, что в них уже давно села батарейка, заморозив время на половине третьего. То ли ночи, то ли дня. Есть ли вообще разница для того, кто спит в любое время суток?

— Мы уже должны быть готовы! Встреча будет через три часа!

— Расслабься, Папс, — Санс сел на кровати, свесив ноги на пол и отодвинув одеяло, — Это же всего лишь дружеская встреча. Ничего страшного, если кто-то немного опоздает. Тем более мы и так успеваем.

— Тебе надо сходить в ванну, — буркнул Папирус, оглядев брата с ног до головы. Пока он выходил из комнаты, его лицо пылало оранжевым светом из-за смущения. Довольный собой, ширококостный улыбнулся шире обычного.

***

— С полугодием! — одновременно поздоровались скелеты, входя в небольшой, но уютный домик бывшей королевы. Ториэль не жила в городке монстров. Она сделала это ради Фриск: считала место, выделенное для монстров правительством с поверхности, слишком маленьким и тесным для полноценного развития ребёнка. Всем бывшим жителям Подземелья пришлось ютиться по несколько семьей в одном доме, хотя некоторые всё же предпочли остаться на улице или в море. Это было временным решением, которое всё то же правительство обещало улучшить в будущем. Это будущее так и не наступило.

— С полугодием! — Ториэль радостно поприветствовала гостей, принимая от Папируса коробку с подарком, в котором, несомненно, были спагетти.

— Надеюсь, мы не опоздали? — осторожно осведомился высокий скелет.

— Нет, нисколько. Ещё даже не все пришли. Ой, что же мы стоим в прихожей? Проходите! — женщина проводила гостей в одну из комнат, а сама удалилась на кухню.

— Нья-ха-ха, приветствую всех! Великий Папирус прибыл!  
  
— Хей, всем привет.  
  
Но прибывших братьев скелетов, казалось бы, никто не заметил. Все гости, которые пришли чуть ранее, были сильно увлечены каким-то спором.  
  
— Всё не так! — яростно протестовала Андайн. Что именно было не так, новоприбывшие не поняли, но когда по ходу разъяснений всплыло что-то про готовку, Папирус сразу же оживился и вклинился в обсуждения, хоть почти не понимал предмета спора. Санс же понял, что ему там пока ловить нечего и незаметно для всех присел на диване. В соседнем кресле сидела Фриск, которая иногда робко говорила что-то, касающееся спора. Скелету показалось, что девочку никто не слышал, ибо амфибия и робот заглушали всё вокруг. А когда к ним присоединился и младший из скелетов, то смесь стала просто взрывоопасной. Но, похоже, всем нравилось.  
  
Отмечать дату выхода на поверхность каждый месяц было идеей Ториэль. Идея пришлась по вкусу всем, хоть и не всегда удавалось собраться в полном составе. Но сегодня, на шестой месяц, были все. Вернее пока почти все. Как и в прошлые разы, Азгор придёт позже остальных. А если точнее, то примерно сейчас.  
  
Будто в подтверждение его мыслей, открылась входная дверь.

  


***

— Кстати об итогах, — Андайн задумчиво накрутила на вилку спагетти Папируса, — в последнее время мне всё чаще поступают сообщения о пропаже некоторых монстров.

— Андайн! Может всё же не будем обсуждать это за столом. Сегодня же всё же праздник, — Ториэль попыталась закрыть тему, которая ещё не успела начаться. Но в её голосе и взгляде чувствовалась тревога. Её тоже беспокоило это.

— Я не могу! — амфибия ударила кулаком стол, заставив опрокинуться стакан с водой. — Монстры всё ещё надеются на меня! Я не могу подвести их надежды! Тем более это выглядит слишком странно!

За столом повисло молчание, все взгляды были направлены на воительницу.

— Извините, я была слегка не в себе.

До конца вечера атмосфера в комнате висела немного напряжённая. Но Санс решил, что это самое то для предстоящего разговора. Что бы вызвать меньше постороннего внимания, он решил действовать, когда гости начали расходиться.

— Кажется, я кое-что забыл. Иди без меня, Папс.

— Я могу подождать! Что ты забыл?

Но едва Санс успел открыть рот, как Папирус резко его перебил:

— Нет! Не говори! Ты опять скажешь один из своих дурацких каламбуров!

Низкорослый скелет лишь пожал плечами и, дождавшись пока брат скроется из виду, начал искать малую.

К его собственному удивлению, это заняло больше времени, чем он планировал. Фриск, решившая пройтись с гостями, неожиданно исчезла. Услышав вдалеке какой-то звук, скелет решил положиться на свою интуицию и пойти туда. Но было поздно.

Там уже никого не было. _Никого живого._

— Малая? — Санс смотрел на неподвижное тело девочки, которое лежало в луже собственной крови посреди дороги. На свитере виднелось несколько кровавых пятен — кто-то явно повеселился на славу. _И теперь этот кто-то крупно пожалеет о содеянном._

Заметив среди деревьев человеческий силуэт, Санс моментально оказался рядом. Одним резким движением человек был повален на землю: его душа стала синей.

— Что ж, что тут у нас? — голос скелета был ледяным. Не нужно было видеть его лица, чтобы понять, что он в гневе. — Да ты неплохо поработал. Так поднять УР за столь короткое время.

Человек, изначально не понявший, что произошло, резко закричал:

— Помогите! Монстр! На меня напал монстр!

Из некоторых окон начали выглядывать люди. Поняв, чего именно пытался добиться убийца своим жалким криком о помощи, левый глаз монстра вспыхнул.

— Грязный детоубийца.

Но эта фраза, хоть и была сказана тем же леденящим душу голосом, вызвала у нападавшего лишь смех:

— Грязный? Не смеши меня, монстр! Вы лишь жалкие отродья, не заслуживающие жить рядом с людьми! Вы должны были гнить в своём подземелье до окончания времен! Вам не место здесь! Вы просто должны сдохнуть! Так же как и те, кто вас, монстров, защищает! И "посол мира" в первую очередь! Сдохните! Сдохните! Сдох... Гха...

Острая кость пронзила горло лежащего человека. Кто-то из зрителей завопил от ужаса. Кто-то начал куда-то звонить.

Санс не знал, сделал ли он правильно. Но даже если нет, то это не важно. Мир был вновь перезапущен.


	2. Chapter 2

Это был очередной первый закат, который увидели монстры, выйдя на поверхность. Почему-то Фриск всегда выбирала именно эту точку во времени, когда делала сбросы.

Как будто по команде, все присутствующие выстроились вряд, глядя на заходящее солнце. Санс даже не задумывался над тем, что говорят другие или же он сам: ему это напоминало какую-то пьесу, которую зачем-то заставляли репетировать множество раз, доводя слова и жесты до автоматизма.

Изредка поглядывая на мелкую, низкий скелет заметил, что та встревожена. Он и раньше замечал это, но лишь сейчас понял причину.

— Пойду, произведу хорошее первое впечатление! — Папирус, будучи полным энтузиазма, нетерпеливо сорвался с места, оставляя друзей позади.

— Что ж, кому-то надо за ним приглядывать, чтобы он не попал в передрягу. Увидимся, — подмигнул старший из братьев. Но перед тем, как окончательно покинуть сцену, он подошёл к Фриск и произнёс: — Я видел.

Девочка удивлённо развернулась в сторону ширококостного, но там уже никого не было.

***

Следующий месяц был полон суеты и нервозности: Фриск, будучи послом от монстров, была занята целыми днями. На её детские плечи свалилось много работы, но, благодаря опыту из прошлых миров, теперь она справлялась гораздо быстрее и увереннее.

Именно благодаря Фриск все монстры смогли обрести новое жильё, минуя перспективу остаться на улице, как это было в первое время. Дома, правда, были скорее коммуналками, но это всё же лучше, чем ничего.

Новый дом братьев-скелетов находился вне городка монстров и был очень похож на их предыдущий. И первое, и второе обстоятельство, очень радовало Папируса. Но даже у него возникло некое чувство подозрения, ведь "выиграл в лотерею" брата не отвечало на все вопросы, а лишь вызывало новые.

Но в итоге Папирус смирился с тем, что Санс не ответит на них. Как и всегда. И тем не менее он был искренне благодарен ему, ведь теперь у них есть полноценный дом, который принадлежал только им. Ну, или почти.

— Что вы чувствуете после того, как вернулись на поверхность?

— Какого это было жить под землёй так долго?

— Были ли у вас проблемы во взаимодействие с людьми?

— Мы ведём прямой репортаж прямиком из дома двух братьев-скелетов, которые внесли немалый вклад в освобождение монстров.

— Папс, какого чёрта? — низкий скелет непроизвольно сжал бутылку с кетчупом со всей силы, из-за чего содержимое подобно вулканической лаве хлынуло наружу. Фотографы засуетились, стараясь во всей красе запечатлись только что образовавшийся Везувий и того, кто его вызвал.

Даже несмотря на столько пережитых временных линий, Санс всё ещё не переставал удивляться Папирусу: из-за того, что ширококостный старался внести разнообразие в череду повторяющихся событий, изменялись и действия его младшего брата.

— С добрым утром, Санс! Ты как всегда всё проспал! — Папирус радостно поприветствовал сонного родственника. — Эти люди так хотели узнать про нас как можно больше, что я, великий Папирус, не смог им отказать! Я наконец-то стал популярным! — глазницы скелета буквально светились от счастья, в то время как у старшего они погружались во мрак.

— Эм, ясно, бро. Порази их своей велиКОСТЬЮ, — Санс постарался как можно радостнее подмигнуть брату.

— Что? Но ведь они хотели поговорить и с тобой тоже! Ты не можешь просто уйти!

— Прости, бро, — ширококостный был уже около своей комнаты. — Не хочу пропустить такую редКОСТНУЮ возможность провести день в кровати.

— Санс! Но ты ведь и так спишь целыми днями! — Папирус несколько раз негодующе ударил ногой по полу.

— Да, но в кровати я только ночью, — ещё раз подмигнув младшему брату, старший скрылся в своей комнате.

— Наверное, так будет даже к лучшему, — раздался снизу голос Папируса, позволяя Сансу облегчённо вздохнуть.

***

— Грёбаный монстр! — небольшой камень пролетел совсем рядом с макушкой низкого скелета. Голос, принадлежащий явно мальчишке, скомандовал к отступлению, когда Санс лениво обернулся в сторону нападавшего. Маленькие хулиганы скрылись. Вернее им помогли скрыться: люди, стоящие рядом, поспешно прикрыли их путь отступления. Множество презрительных глаз смотрело на монстра, будто ожидая, что он действительно превратится в чудовище и бросится в погоню за озорниками.

Санс лишь тяжело выдохнул и пошёл дальше, стараясь не замечать того, что говорят за спиной. Со временем люди привыкнут к монстрам, и тогда выносить всё это станет проще.

***

— С добрым утром, бро, — Санс вяло спустился по лестнице, шаркая старыми тапочками по направлению к кухне, где только-только началась работа.

— С добрым! Воуи, Санс! Ты проснулся так рано! Мне даже трудно в это поверить...

— Иногда и мне надо выполнить пару-тройку застоявшихся дел, — сев за обеденный стол, старший скелет подпёр череп руками, дабы не упасть лбом на столешницу. 

Папирус же рассеяно смотрел на зевающего брата: его ранний подъём оказался действительной неожиданностью, и спагетти ещё не были готовы. О чём младший поспешил сообщить.

— Ничего, — ничуть не расстроившись пробормотал ширококостный и прикрыл глазницы. — Я не откажусь и от простой чашечки кофе.

Тяжёлый вздох и звуки наполняющегося чайника — Папирус занялся готовкой. И, пока тот не видел, Санс украдкой начал рассматривать младшего брата, думая о том, что без боевого тела фартук смотрелся бы лучше.

Моргнув, скелет как будто переместился в будущее: кофе уже стоял перед ним, а высокий скелет, уже без фартука, сидел напротив.

— Похоже, ты действительно можешь уснуть в любой позе, ленивые кости, — слегка проворчал Папирус, смотря в глазницы брата. Но Санс мог поклясться, что секунду назад Папс смотрел не туда.

— Ты же знаешь, что я за сон...

— Санс, нет! - запротестовал Папирус, метнувшись руками вперёд, дабы заткнуть шутнику рот.

— ... костьми лягу... Ай!

Пытаясь остановить ненавистную шутку, младший скелет опрокинул кружку с кофе. Горячий напиток полностью пролился на низкорослого, заставив того вскрикнуть от неожиданности.

— Санс! Прости, я случайно! — младший мгновенно оказался рядом с братом и, пока тот пытался подобрать слова для новой шутки, разом стащил с него промокшие майку и куртку. — Ты не обжёгся?! Кофе же был горячий!

— А, эм... Нет, я в порядке, — Санс растерянно смотрел, как его брат внимательно рассматривает его влажные рёбра и аккуратно проводит по ним руками в поисках повреждений. — Мы же скелеты, у нас не может быть ожогов.

— А ведь точно! — лицо Папируса просветлело и он сразу забыл о беспокойстве.

— Папс? — высокий скелет, чьи руки всё ещё находились на рёбрах Санса, засунул пару пальцев меж них и легонько погладил внутреннюю часть ребра. Глубокий вдох заставил его выйти из раздумий и, быстро отдёрнув руку, он начал сумбурно извиняться.

— Я слегка увлёкся...

Они оба отвели взгляды, но ни от кого из них не скрылось смущение другого.

***

Фриск. Её лицо было везде: начиная от различных журналов и заканчивая телевидением, где про неё так или иначе говорили каждый день. Пожалуй, такой популярности девочки завидует даже Меттатон, который, впрочем, вполне успешно нашёл себе новую публику на поверхности.

Сейчас же это ничего не выражающее лицо оказалось в гостиной двух скелебатьев. Разумеется, оказалось там не только лицо — сама Фриск тоже присутствовала.

Только что проснувшийся Санс не сразу заметил сидящую на диване девочку, так как та сидела очень тихо и почти не двигалась.

— Санс... — робко произнесла Фриск, когда скелет прошёл мимо неё.

От неожиданности ширококостный слегка вздрогнул, резко обернулся и впился взглядом в гостью. Но поняв, что перед ним всего лишь его юная подруга, он расслабился.

— Вау, да ты просто мастер скрытКОСТИ, малая, — скелет добродушно усмехнулся и предложил девчушке красную бутылку, которую только что достал из холодильника: — Кетчупа?

Фриск замотала головой, на что Санс лишь пожал плечами:

— Как хочешь.

Он сел рядом с ней и почти залпом выпил всё содержимое.

— Нам с тобой предстоит многое обсудить, не так ли?

Фриск робко кивнула. Понимая, что в основном говорить придётся ему, Санс спросил:

— Ты каждый раз делала сброс из-за этого?

Кивок.

— И разница во времени этих сбросов была из-за того, что ты пыталась их предотвратить?

Опять кивок.

— Тогда зачем ты тогда убежала? — Скелет посмотрел на девочку серьёзным взглядом. 

— Я хотела с ним поговорить. Битва бы ничего не решила.

В комнате воцарилось недолгое молчание, прерванное глухим ударом костяной руки о череп.

— Не делай так больше. Хорошо?

Девочка опять кивнула. Но на этот раз она была близка к тому, чтоб заплакать: понимание того, что теперь она не одна, наполняло её решимостью и счастьем.

— Только не разводи тут СЫРость, мышонок. Ты ещё много чего должна мне рассказать.

И Фриск рассказала Сансу всё, что случилось с ней после падения в подземелье и до последней смерти от рук неизвестного.

— Получается, что те "точки сохранения" были только в подземелье? — уточнил ширококостный, когда девочка закончила свой рассказ. Та кивнула. — И ты никогда не пробовала вернуться назад?

Фриск непонимающе посмотрела на друга.

— Брось, малая. Ни за что не поверю, что ты никогда не играла в компьютерные игры. Если впереди ждёт босс, а ты давно не сохранялся, то ты просто обязан сохраниться. Иначе тебе придётся вновь проходить всё, несмотря на всю тяжКОСТЬ.

Глаза девочки засияли. Она решительно взяла скелета за руку и посмотрела ему в глазницы.

— Неужто хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас?

Фриск решительно кивнула.

— Нет, уж точно не сегодня. Давай хотя бы завтра. Я сегодня слишком устал. И одна тоже не иди, сама понимаешь. 

Девочка неохотно согласилась.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Санс увидел за окном лишь серые тучи, без единого проблеска света. И в душе скелета неожиданно проснулось чувство безмерного счастья.

— Прости, малая. Сегодня я тебе не помощник.

И небольшое, щемящее чувство вины из-за невыполненного обещания было снесено очередной волной радости. Сегодня тот самый день. Гроза.


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на то, что день уже начался, во всём доме было на удивление темно. Отчасти потому, что на небе уже начали затягиваться тучи, отчасти потому, что свет против своего обыкновения был выключен, а шторы плотно завешены, не пропуская и лучика солнечного света. Но в доме изменилось не только это: было тихо. Слишком тихо для места, в котором живет Папирус. 

Внизу было слышно тихое гудение телевизора. Судя по всему, шёл какой-то фильм. И он только начался.

Санс бесшумно вышел из своей комнаты и посмотрел вниз сквозь перила. На гостевом диване расположилось нечто, что при первом взгляде напоминало огромный пельмень, но при более внимательном рассмотрении оказывалось Папирусом, исполняющего роль начинки в этом не совсем кулинарном шедевре. 

Скелет сидел с поджатыми под себя ногами, укутанный в огромное белое одеяло. На телевизоре в самом разгаре шёл какой-то фильм ужасов, и Папирус, не отрываясь, наблюдал за происходящим. Поэтому он не заметил, как рядом оказалось нечто живое. Нечто, выжидающее нужный момент.

— Фью, — быстрый выдох раздался прямо около несуществующего уха младшего скелета.

Оглушительный крик и внезапная костяная атака в сию секунду обрушились на шутника, который даже не пытался скрыть свой смех.

— Санс! Это не смешно! Не смей так больше делать! — голос Папируса, как и он сам, дрожал, а в глазницах появились едва заметные слёзы.

— Прости, прости, — всё ещё посмеивался Санс. — Не смог удержаться от небольшой паКОСТИ.

— Санс! – младший скелет раздражённо запрокинул голову назад, а потом вновь укутался в одеяло.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь? 

Папирус, бросив на юмориста слегка подозрительный, но всё же радостный взгляд, молча распахнул одеяло, позволяя ширококостному пристроиться рядом.

— Спасибо. Немного неожиданно, что ты решил посмотреть ужастик, — Санс плотнее прижался к брату, так что теперь они сидели вплотную друг к другу. — Но не правильнее было бы сделать это вечером?

— А по-моему, сейчас самое время, — Папирус не стал противиться такому близкому соседству, но всё же смущённо отвёл от брата взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться на фильме.

Происходящее на экране старшего из братьев совершенно не волновало: сколько раз он видел этот фильм в прошлых мирах? Положив голову на плечо соседа, Санс всё же смотрел на экран. Его рука аккуратно переместилась на колено Папируса, из-за чего тот на мгновение перестал дышать. Но на колене рука пробыла недолго. Она медленно поднялась вверх, пока не упёрлась в локоть и, вновь сменив направление, пробралась под варежку высокого скелета. Братья переплели фаланги пальцев.

Неожиданно страшный момент и яркая молния сплелись воедино. Папирус сильно сжал руку и инстинктивно бросился к брату, сжимая того в очень крепких объятьях, то ли пытаясь закрыть того от экранного чудовища, то ли прячась сам.

— Тише, успокойся, — Санс ласково погладил брата по голове. — Ты ведь меня так раздавишь. Думаю, это было бы на редКОСТЬ неприятное зрелище. 

Высокий скелет никак не отреагировал на каламбур, но всё же немного расслабил руки. 

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил старший из братьев, — всё хорошо. Я здесь, всё в порядке. 

Папирус чутка отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глазницы ширококостного. Санс почувствовал, что его брату стало немного лучше: ещё с детства этот нехитрый приём срабатывал на нём как успокоительное. И при очередном раскате грома Папирус поддался вперёд, касаясь своими зубами зубов Санса. 

Это длилось мгновение. Ещё одно — и руки Папируса полезли под чужую футболку, поглаживая каждое рёбрышко и каждый позвонок брата. Санс вспомнил, что в их самый первый раз всё происходило немного иначе: более медленно, неуклюже, боясь перейти ту самую точку, после которой уже нельзя было бы вернуться к обычным братским отношениям. 

Пропустив момент, когда они оба оказались без одежды, Санс обнял Папируса за шею и лёг на спину, позволяя младшему нависнуть над собой и тем самым повторяя позу, в которой они занимались сексом в последний раз. Связывать таким образом два временных отрезка стало своего рода традицией, про которую знал лишь один из них.

Папирус, не отводя взгляда от рассиневшегося лица ширококостного, водил рукой по его тазовой кости, пока не нашёл то, чего там не было изначально. 

Санс приглушённо постанывал, наблюдая как Папирус ловко водит рукой по синему члену. Может младший и не помнил ничего из того, что было в прошлых мирах, но некоторые знания всё же остались. 

— Санс... — приглушённо произнёс высокий. Его лицо стало почти полностью оранжевым от смущения. Такой контраст звучания собственного имени и выражения лица брата привел Санса практически в экстаз. — Это ведь нормально? 

— Папс... — низкорослый слегка кивнул. Зачем спрашивать разрешение, когда и так всё понятно? 

И Папирус вошёл. Санс, чьи тело и магия в этом мире были до этого девственно чистыми, выгнулся под оглушительным потоком не совсем новых ощущений, крепко вцепившись пальцами в ключицы младшего брата. Если и было в сбросах нечто хорошее, то это, определённо, такие моменты. 

Аккуратно, но всё же неумело Папирус наклонился к Сансу и легонько прикусил несколько его позвонков. Тихо простонав, старший направил руку брата к своим рёбрам. Тот, поняв чего хочет Санс, начал водить руками по его рёбрам и грудине, иногда залезая пальцами в грудную клетку. Удовольствие подобно электрическому разряду пронеслось по костям низкорослого. Фильм уже никого не волновал. 

Потихоньку Папирус начал смелеть и набирать темп. Новые ощущения накрывали его с головой, заставляя отдавать себя делу полностью и без остатка. Но неопытность всё же взяла верх над страстью: он слишком быстро кончил, издав сладкий стон удовольствия, смешанный с разочарованием в своих собственных силах. Вязкая оранжевая жидкость растеклась внутри Санса. 

— Прости, — только и смог произнести высокий скелет, когда устало лёг рядом с братом. Синий член всё ещё стоял колом, и Папирус, собрав все оставшиеся силы, начал активно мастурбировать Сансу. И когда синяя жидкость брызнула наружу, старший удовлетворённо застонал. 

— Санс… Я люблю тебя, — Папирус крепко обнял брата. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Папс, — старший аккуратно коснулся зубами лба младшего, из-за чего тот засмеялся. 

Гроза закончилась, и теперь лишь слабые остатки дождя били по крыше и окнам.

Они пролежали вместе ещё довольно долго. И дело было вовсе не в том, что они очень устали после проделанной работы. Они просто не хотели вставать: оба скелета чувствовали полнейшее умиротворение просто прижимаясь друг к другу.

Неожиданно раздался стук в дверь.

— Кто бы это мог быть? — практически одновременно спросили друг друга братья, после чего так же синхронно засмеялись.

— Как же это, однако, не вовремя, — Санс с неохотой встал и собрал валявшиеся на полу вещи. — Пожалуй, мне пока лучше скрыться отсюда.

— Сейчас открою! — крикнул Папирус неожиданному гостю, впопыхах приводя себя и диван в порядок. Его взгляд скользнул по обнажённым костям брата, чем вызвал смущение обоих.

— Я спущусь позже, — Санс тут же исчез.

***

— Приветствую, Фриск! — Папирус радостно впустил подругу в дом. Он уже давно перестал называть её человеком: как-никак, на поверхности людей очень много.

Войдя, девочка аккуратно поставила мокрый зонтик в углу комнаты.

— Что привело тебя сегодня? Ты шла под дождём? Но ведь был такой ливень! Или ты любишь прогулки под дождём?

Фриск бегло осмотрела комнату, не зная на какой из вопросов сначала ответить.

Видя растерянность гостя, Папирус понял, как ему показалось, свою оплошность:

— Ты же, должно быть, хочешь есть?! Не волнуйся, великий Папирус сейчас же приготовит тебе своих вкуснейших спагетти! Просто подожди немного! — радушный хозяин тут же направился на кухню и уже принялся доставать всё необходимое, как за его спиной раздался голос:

— Где Санс?

Папирус замер на месте. Сейчас Фриск нельзя было видеться с Сансом. Нет, определённо нельзя. Скелет понял, что его щёки стали оранжевыми от смущения: он вспомнил всё, что недавно произошло. И если тогда это не доставляло никаких проблем, то сейчас он осознал, что не может спокойно смотреть на брата.

— Папирус? — видимо, молчание продлилось слишком долго.

— Он спит, — соврал, или нет, Папирус, найдя в себе силы повернуться.

— Правда? — на плечо девочки легла рука старшего скелета.

— Санс!

— Нет, я Спит.

Каламбур не оценил никто, кроме самого шутника.

— Мелкая, разве ты не получила моё сообщение?

Фриск кивнула, тем самым то ли подтвердив, то ли опровергнув сказанное. Скелет вздохнул:

— Видимо, раз ты тут, то всё же придётся провернуть это сегодня, — девочка утвердительно кивнула.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что вы тут замышляете, но на пустой желудок вы ничего не добьётесь! Дайте мне немного времени! — и Папирус продолжил свои только начатые манипуляции на кухне.

— Неа, не отвертишься, — подмигнул Санс Фриск, увидев её умоляющий взгляд.

***

Во время завтрака Папирус старался как можно меньше смотреть на брата. Он боялся, что один его вид будет напоминать ему о произошедшем, и его, Папируса, лицо вновь предательски засветится. Но, размышляя об этом, он всё равно вспоминал всё со всеми подробностями. Фриск не понимала что происходит, но решила, что лучше будет не уточнять. А Санс откровенно наслаждался реакцией младшего.

"Чересчур мило", — подумал скелет, наблюдая как брат вздрогнул от случайного соприкосновения их ног под столом.

Оставив один тапочек на полу, Санс провёл оголённой ступнёй по голени Папируса. Высокий, явно не ожидавший от брата такой подставы, просто застыл с раскрытым ртом. Ширококостный подумал, что было бы забавнее, если бы Папирус был без своих сапог. Ведь тогда можно было бы засунуть один из пальцев между его берцовыми костями. Санс хихикнул своим мыслям и не заметил, как его щёки посинели. Однако это заметил Папирус. Поставив локти на стол, он обхватил голову руками и просто уставился в тарелку, пытаясь ни о чём не думать.

Фриск, не замечавшая подстольных действий, непонимающе смотрела на обоих и чувствовала себя немного лишней. Но она пообещала себе, что обязательно выяснит что к чему. Как-нибудь потом.

***

— Ну что, готова? — Санс вопрошающе посмотрел на девочку и протянул ей руку. — Если хочешь, то можешь переКОСТИться: нам предстоит долгая дорога, мало ли что может случиться. Шучу, — подмигнул скелет, — я знаю короткую дорогу.

Фриск взяла друга за руку. Мгновение — и комната опустела.

***

Подземелье.

Прошёл всего месяц с тех пор, как оно совсем опустело, но пронырливые людишки уже начали запускать в него свои руки: несколько вывесок и указателей висели около выхода. В траве то и дело попадался различный человеческий мусор, один из которых всё ещё шевелился и, издавая невнятные звуки, крепче прижимался к недопитой бутылке.

Фриск старалась не смотреть на Санса, пока тот приходил в себя после утомительного "перелёта": ей было совестно за то, что люди сделали с их, монстров, бывшим домом.

Последняя точка сохранения, как понял скелет, находилась прямо около выхода на поверхность. Он так же догадывался, где находятся некоторые другие, но не мог сказать наверняка: никто из монстров их ни разу не видел.

— На что это похоже? — Санс, наблюдая за застывшей около стены девочкой, пытался заметить невидимое нечто.

— На звезду, — не мешкая ответила Фриск, но потом задумалась и добавила: — четырехконечную. Она тёплая, и сияет ... — девочка вновь задумалась. — Ты не против, если я немного прогуляюсь?

— Окей, — скелет закрыл глазницы, — только сильно не задерживайся, я ведь и заснуть могу.

***

Идя по опустевшему Подземелью, Фриск рассматривала до боли знакомые места. Всё то, что когда-то кипело жизнью, когда можно было найти кого-то просто посмотрев за угол, теперь опустело. Ядро почему-то до сих пор не отключили, и звук его мерной работы был единственным, что хоть немного заполняло пустоту вокруг.

Выключенный фонтан с Меттатоном был первой вещью, которая действительно не работала. Не долго думая, Фриск, усмехаясь, пошла к дверям отельных номеров. Но улыбка тут же пропала, когда оказалось, что все они надёжно закрыты. Вздохнув, девочка направилась к лифту: хоть ей и хотелось пройтись по всем знакомым местам, но в Хотленде надо было идти в определённом порядке.

Стоя перед лабораторией Альфис, Фриск неожиданно поняла: она не сможет пройти Ватерфол. Все пути между ним и Сноудином обрезаны, и больше нет никого, кто помог бы переплыть реку. Но девочка всё же пошла дальше, пока возможность идти не прекратилась.

Однако в Ватерфоле, на месте, где обычно сидела сильная уточка, тихо посапывал Санс.

— Привет, приятель, — скелет, наблюдая за радостно-недоумевающей подругой, объяснил: — Я тут заменяю одного нашего знакомого. Я же не мог допустить, чтобы ты сама полезла в воду. А то ещё УТКАнула бы. КРЯнусь, Тори бы меня за это приКРЯнчила, — девочка засмеялась, на что Санс ей весело подмигнул.

***

Руины изменились меньше всех по сравнению с другими местами. Может быть оттого, что в них изначально было не так уж и много монстров, а может Фриск просто уже привыкла к тому, что никого больше не встретит. Однако что-то всё время заставляло её оборачиваться: ощущение чьего-то присутствия не давало покоя. И девочка догадывалась, кто это может быть.

Дойдя до последнего поворота, Фриск невольно задержалась: она боялась и в то же время хотела бы увидеть его там. И когда она сделала решающий шаг, направляя свой взгляд в самое начало руин, то всего лишь на одно мгновенье ей показалось, что ОН там. Но его там нет. Самые обычные золотые цветы.

Путешествие закончено, пора возвращаться. Но перед входом в руины Фриск заметила то, чего не заметила раньше: точка сохранения пропала. За спиной раздался нечеловеческий смех, но когда девочка обернулась, никого уже не было. Собрав волю в кулак, девочка побежала к выходу. Похоже, это была единственная звезда, которая пропала из руин. Но скользкое, неприятное чувство поселилось в девичьей душе: это ещё не всё.

***

Санс сидел на крыльце своего старого дома, разглядывая следы на снегу: кто-то из людей уже добрался и сюда. «Пронырливые людишки», — подумал ширококостный, глядя на отпечатки ног, ведущие в дом. Мысль о том, что кто-то в нём уже побывал, была ему неприятна.

Санс услышал Фриск ещё до того, как та приблизилась к городу: в тишине звуки становятся громче. Прибежав, она пыталась что-то сказать, но сильная одышка мешала внятно говорить.

— Не, приятель, так не пойдёт. Пошли-ка в более тёплое место.

Более тёплым местом оказался Хотленд.

— Так, а теперь успокойся и расскажи мне, что произошло.

Фриск, придя в себя после долгой пробежки, быстро пересказала случившееся. Санс отстранённо смотрел на девочку: ему это не нравилось.

— Я не могу быть уверенным на все сто, но мне кажется, что на этом исчезновения не закончатся.

Фриск непонимающе смотрела на друга, пока тот молча рассматривал плывущую лаву.

— Ты никогда не задумывалась почему эти точки сохранения существуют только в Подземелье? Будь они наверху, ты бы уже давно какую-нибудь да заприметила. Что, если они появились из-за барьера? Это бы объяснило их нынешнюю пропажу: исчез барьер — исчезли и точки сохранения.

Скелет замолчал, вновь вернувшись к своим мыслям. Его взгляд стал отстранённым, а руки в карманах рефлекторно сжались в кулаки, когда он произнёс следующее:

— Скорее всего, ты потеряешь свою силу, когда все "точки" исчезнут. А через пять месяцев их уже почти не останется.

Тишина давила. Никто больше ничего не сказал.

И всё же, где-то внутри Санс радовался, что Фриск больше не будет обладать этой ужасающей силой. Он слишком устал от всего этого.


	4. Chapter 4

— ...с тех пор прошло четыре месяца, ну, и... за это время ничего интересного не произошло! В общем, вот, э... Йоу, этого объёма хватит?

Ториэль устало поправила очки и потёрла переносицу. Монстрёнок, непрерывно смотрящий в её сторону, нетерпеливо переступал с лапы на лапу, готовясь в любой момент сорваться с места. Получив одобрительный кивок, он быстро рванул меж рядами парт и споткнулся о чей-то плохо лежащий рюкзак, но тут же был подхвачен с двух сторон одноклассниками: они уже привыкли к такого рода ситуациям.

Фриск задумчиво посмотрела в окно: какой-то маленький монстр, ещё не достигший школьного возраста, прятался в опавшей листве, искренне веря в то, что его никто не видит. Азгор, пытаясь подыграть ему, прошёл рядом, насвистывая незамысловатую мелодию. Как только нога большого монстра оказалась достаточно близко, малыш набросился на неё и, легонько укусив, сразу бросился в сторону, довольный проделанной атакой. Бывший король, смотря на убегающего сорванца, умиротворённо улыбался. 

Наступил ноябрь. Последний месяц в этом замкнутом полугодичном цикле.

***

— За тобой же не следили?

— Никак нет! Великий Папирус великолепен во всём! — скелет отдал честь воительнице, ожидая её дальнейших действий. Одобрительно кивнув, Андайн повела его за собой сквозь темноту коридора.

Подземное убежище было вырыто псами под одним из домов монстров ещё в самом начале их появления на поверхности. И если изначально это была простая неглубокая яма, то со временем она сильно ушла по диагонали вниз и превратилась в настоящее тайное убежище, которое, впрочем, от обычной ямы отличалось лишь тем, что в него принесли несколько столов и стульев. Электричество было проведено с помощью длинной связки проводов, которые подключались к системе чьего-то дома. Заслуга Альфис.

— Даже не верится, что я действительно это говорю, но... — Андайн окинула всех присутствующих быстрым взглядом единственного глаза, а потом вновь посмотрела на новоприбывшего: — Добро пожаловать в Новую Королевскую Гвардию.

Пронзительный крик радости пронёсся по всему туннелю, заставляя монстров-собак быстрее заткнуть свои уши.

— Да! Я справился! Я действительно Великий! Нет, я, конечно, никогда не сомневался в своём величии! Но теперь, даже если у кого-то и были в этом сомнения, хотя это и маловероятно, то он сможет без всяких сомнений их отбросить! Ведь я, Великий Папирус, стал членом Королевской Гвардии!.. Новой Королевской Гвардии!.. Королевской?.. — Скелет, всё это время возбуждённо толкавший речь, неожиданно задумался. — Андайн, но как нынешняя гвардия может быть королевской, если королевства больше нет?! — Папирус растерянно смотрел на свою учительницу.

— НКГ лишь временное название. Я придумала его за пару секунд, нет, даже за секунду! И только для того, чтоб хоть как-то называться. В дальнейшем я обязательно придумаю что-то ГОРАЗДО круче! Но... — леди-рыба смущённо улыбнулась, — пока мне ничего не идёт в голову. Давай просто не будем обращать на это внимание, ладно?

— Ладно! Но зачем была вся эта секретность?

— Видишь ли, о том, что мы вновь создали гвардию, знают лишь те, кто сейчас находится тут, — воин мотнула головой в сторону бывших членов Старой Королевской Гвардии, — а так же пара монстров на поверхности. Ни Азгор, ни Ториэль об этом не знают. И не должны узнать.

— Но почему? — скелет с непониманием смотрел на свою подругу.

— Они бы это не одобрили, — рыба оскалилась, — у нас ведь больше нет повода для сражения с людьми.

— Почему-то я чувствую что-то нехорошее...

— Но повод есть! — Андайн топнула ногой, проигнорировав замечание друга. — Вернее не то чтобы есть, но он может появиться в любой момент. И мы должны быть готовы!

— Воуи, Андайн! Откуда столько негативного настроя? Люди ведь пока не сделали нам ничего плохого! И... у меня появилось так много поклонников! У меня даже брали интервью!

Рыцарь вздохнула:

— Не все люди так хороши, как ты думаешь, Папирус. Даже если те, кого ты до этого встречал, были к нам дружелюбны, это не значит, что дружелюбны все. Рано или поздно чья-то злость выйдет наружу и тогда кто-нибудь может пострадать. Именно из-за этого я и воссоздала гвардию! Если когда-нибудь объявится тот, кто будет причинять вред монстрам, то мы будем обязаны его остановить! Теперь понимаешь?

Девушка, не дожидаясь ответа, улыбнулась:

— Монстры всё ещё нуждаются в нас. Мы просто не можем их подвести. Поэтому я поручаю тебе твоё первое задание в качестве члена Новой Королевской Гвардии! Готов?!

Глазницы, полные воодушевления и детского азарта, не отрываясь смотрели на амфибию. Вот он, момент славы!

— Великий Папирус всегда готов!

***

— Выглядишь как скелет белой кости*, - Санс весело наблюдал за тем, как его брат поправлял только что отполированный доспех.

— Так ты заметил! — восторженно воскликнул младший скелет. — Мои кости сегодня действительно ослепительно белые! А всё потому, что я воспользовался советами по уходу за кожей из тех умных человеческих журналов! Тот крем действительно подействовал! Тебе тоже стоит попробовать!

— Да, бро, обязательно, — еле подавляя смех, согласился ширококостный. — Наклонись-ка сюда.

Папирус с подозрением посмотрел на брата, но, не увидев подвоха, всё же наклонился. Санс положил руки на его плечи и коротко поцеловал.

— Поцелуй на удачу. Постарайся там, — весёлое подмигивание.

Младший скелет немного смущённо, но всё же радостно улыбнулся и, прижав брата к себе, поцеловал в ответ.

***

Вот оно, первое задание! Вернее, не такое уж и первое, но первое в качестве члена Королевской Гвардии! Новой Королевской Гвардии. Которая, впрочем, уже и не королевская. Но всё же Гвардия!

Папирус гордо шагал вдоль границы городка монстров, которая представляла из себя довольно широкую, но практически пустую улицу, по другую сторону которой жили люди. Люди, которые, по мнению Андайн, могли навредить монстрам.

Прямо - чисто! Направо - тоже чисто! Слева присутствует некоторый мусор, но, технически, там чисто. Неожиданная опасность появилась снизу! Если можно было назвать опасностью небольшую толпу детей, каждому из которых не дашь и десяти лет.

Девочка, что поначалу потянула к скелету руку, резко отдёрнула её и неуклюже отпрыгнула в сторону.

— Не бойся, человеческое дитя! Я, великий Папирус, не причиню тебе ни капли вреда!

Дети смотрели на монстра с опаской и интересом, кто-то был готов сорваться с места от малейшего его действия, но путь к отступлению был перегорожен другими ребятами. 

— Воуи! Неужели вы все мои фанаты?! А ведь это всего лишь мой первый день! Наконец-то я стал популярным! — скелет, охваченный эмоциями, не заметил, как к из толпы к нему подошёл мальчик лет семи. Ребёнок дрожащей рукой дотронулся до бедренной кости Папируса и, удивлённо открыв рот, начал бросать на друзей восхищённые взгляды. — И что же мои фанаты хотят от своего кумира? 

Дети заговорщически переглянулись.

***

— Скелет захватил принцессу!

— В атаку! 

— Бей его!

Множество детских криков раздавалось на месте импровизированного побоища. Пока принцесса, девочка лет трёх, неистово кричала с горки-замка, отважные воины пытались пробраться к ней мимо злобного стража-скелета. И хоть численный перевес был на детской стороне, монстр явно не спешил сдаваться.

— Ньехехе! Вам не пройти! Только не через мои великолепные кости!

Папирус выстроил вокруг "замка" ограду их магических костей, не позволяя кому-либо приблизиться. Пока основная орава детей пыталась пройти напролом, мальчишка, что первым отважился проверить действительно ли монстр является скелетом, решил обойти оборону сверху. Забравшись на дерево, он аккуратно пошёл по массивной ветке, пока не оказался достаточно близко для того, чтобы перепрыгнуть ограду. С победоносным криком он оказался в воздухе, но по приземлении крик сменился плачем: расстояния оказалось недостаточно, ребёнок упал прямиком на кости. Атака, хоть и использованная с целью обороны, свою функцию выполнила.

Все игры сразу прекратились и кроме плача больше не было слышно ни единого звука. До тех пор, пока к площадке не подбежала чья-то разъярённая мать. Через несколько секунд там уже не осталось никого, кроме взволнованного монстра. Несколько мужчин, притаившихся за деревьями, подняли с земли по большому камню. Переглянувшись, они разом бросили их в скелета. Один из камней пролетел мимо. Второй попал прямо в череп.

***

— Новых писем не было? — Андайн без приветствия обратилась к пришедшему.

— Неа, — Санс облокотился спиной на земляную стенку и, не вынимая рук из карманов, пожал плечами.

— Чёрт! Я сверну шею этому мерзавцу, как только он окажется у меня в руках, - Андайн с силой ударила кулаком по столешнице, из-за чего по ней прошлась длинная паутина трещин. Опять. Санс подумал, что ещё одного такого удара стол точно не выдержит.

— Кто-то сегодня не в духе, да? Ну, и... Будут ещё указания, капитан?

— Просто смотри за тем, что происходит снаружи. И сразу же сообщи мне, если что-нибудь узнаешь. Так от тебя будет больше пользы.

— Как скажешь, Дон. Можешь считать меня своим КОСТИльери*, - скелет исчез.

В этот же момент в импровизированную комнату вбежал Догго. Его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь уловить хоть какое-нибудь движение.

— Я здесь, - Андайн помахала псу рукой. — Что-то случилось?

Сфокусировав взгляд там, где только что двигалась рука девушки, стражник взволнованно произнёс:

— Случилось.

***

Пока Санс внимательно осматривал череп Папируса, внизу раздался звук разбитого стекла.

— Похоже, это было окно, — прокомментировал ширококостный, заканчивая осмотр. — Трещин больше нет. Хорошо, что у тебя быстрая регенерация.

Младший из братьев никак не отреагировал. Погружённый в свои мысли, он смотрел куда-то в пол, пока на его плечо не легла рука брата.

— Не зацикливайся на этом, ладно? Ты ни в чём не виноват. Некоторым людям... — Санс сел рядом с Папирусом, обнимая его за плечо, — трудно свыкнуться с тем, что мы не хотим им зла. Им просто нужно время.

— Но что, если я всё испортил?

— Бро, ты просто не можешь ничего испортить. Ты же великий Папирус!

— Спасибо, Санс, — Папирус наконец-то улыбнулся.

***

— Тук-т...

— Нет!

— Но...

— Прошу, нет!

— Только потому, что я очень тебя люблю, — скелет подмигнул брату и нормально постучал в дверь.

Фриск молча открыла дверь гостям.

— С пятимесяч...ным...ной? Встречей? Я не уверен как будет правильно. В любом случае, с праздником!

— Ага. С пятым, — лениво подхватил старший из братьев.

В доме бывшей королевы было на удивление тихо. Тише, чем в любой из прошлых праздников. Хозяйка дома расставляла на столе тарелки и давала Азгору указания о том, как правильно резать пирог. Увидев скелетов, Ториель грустно улыбнулась.

— А вот и гости!

— С праздником, Ваши бывшие Высочества! — задорно выкрикнул младший скелет, на что бывшие Высочества лишь тихо посмеялись.

— Из меня, конечно, плохой математик, — заметил Санс, — но вам не кажется, что нас сегодня маловато? Обычно мы приходим одними из последних.

— Брось! Я просто уверен, что кто-нибудь ещё точно придёт!

Энтузиазм Папируса не смог заразить других. Старший скелет заметил, как Ториэль тихо вздохнула.

***

— Он выглядит лучше, чем я думала, — довольно произнесла Ториэль, сев рядом с Сансом.

— Папс сильный, он никогда не унывает. А даже если такое и случается, то у него есть я и мои прекрасные шутки.

Женщина тихо рассмеялась.

— Хорошо, что вы есть друг у друга, — Ториэль задумалась. — Скажи, то, что произошло...

— Недоразумение. Не больше, — отрезал скелет. — Просто нашлись те, кому было выгодно раздуть из этого скандал. Но думаю, что про это скоро забудут.

Они оба понимали, что это не так. Безобидная игра с детьми вылилась в скандал лишь из-за того, что ребёнок упал именно на кости. Новость слишком быстро распространилась и исказилась, совершенно не в сторону монстров. И именно в таком виде она попала в прессу.

Люди любят слухи. Особенно если слухи плохие. Из-за них в обществе проступает оживление, зародившееся на костях других. Кто-то из весьма обеспокоенных граждан даже разбил окно в их доме. А сегодня им пришлось выйти на улицу под десятками презрительных взглядов.

Ничего из этого, разумеется, Санс рассказывать не собирался.

***

— Чё как, приятель? — поинтересовался монстр, подойдя к своей юной подруге.

Фриск вопросительно посмотрела на гостя: такой вопрос следовало бы задать ей, а не наоборот.

— Знаю, я немного неожиданно. Даже для самого себя, — Санс грустно усмехнулся и прикрыл глазницы. — Ты ведь в курсе того, что произошло вчера?

Девочка кивнула.

— Да уж, сейчас об этом все в курсе.

Скелет замолчал, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. А когда таковые нашлись, он внимательно посмотрел на человека:

— Я бы не хотел просить о подобном, но ситуация сейчас не в нашу пользу. Конечно, мы всё ещё можем выйти на хорошую концовку, но... в таких условиях это будет трудновато. И я это говорю отнюдь не из-за моей лени. Понимаешь о чём я?

Фриск опять кивнула.

— Скажи мне, если решишься сделать это. Только не делай этого прямо сейчас. Мы ещё даже не приступили к десерту, — Санс весело подмигнул ничего не ответившей подруге. Он знал, что она выполнит его просьбу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фразеологизм "белая кость" - устар. о человеке (людях) аристократического, знатного происхождения, привилегированного сословия(Викисловарь)  
> * Консильери - советник мафиозной семьи, человек, которому дон может доверять и к советам которого прислушивается.


	5. Chapter 5

Вид некогда казавшейся зловещей лаборатории наполнял Фриск решимостью. Звезда перед её входом была одной из трёх точек сохранения, которые остались в подземелье. Через месяц останется только одна из них.

— А вот и ты, моё дитя! — Ториэль раскладывала пирог по тарелкам, когда девочка вернулась на поверхность. — Надеюсь, небольшая прогулка помогла тебе нагулять аппетит.

Тарелки с вкуснейшей выпечкой разместились на зелёном клетчатом пледе. Три: для Фриск, Ториэль и Азгора. Это было небольшое, но заметное продвижение в отношениях бывшей супружеской пары. И девочка была рада, что предложила пойти на этот последний возможный в этом году пикник. 

Тёплые дни подходили к концу. Через две недели наступит ноябрь.

***

Немного трудно думать о проблемах мира, когда во рту находится пульсирующий член, слегка подсвечивающий череп и мысли оранжевым светом. Магический орган доходил скелету до основания черепа, периодически стукаясь о заднюю стенку.

Лежать на чужих костях было не очень удобно, но когда занят делом, то на это почти не обращаешь внимания. Посасывая член брата, Санс начал водить одной рукой по его тазовой кости, а второй поглаживал оранжевые яички. Сзади послышался довольный вздох, а потом Папирус, продолжая делать минет, просунул пальцы в анус ширококостного. Он вогнал их во всю длину и начал плавно поглаживать изнутри чувствительный сгусток магии, вызывая у брата протяжные стоны. Санс начал двигать тазом, стараясь поглубже насаживаться на длинные пальцы, тем самым чуть не сводя их обладателя с ума. Ритм ускорялся, терпеть становилось всё невыносимее. Сансу хотелось, чтобы вместо пальцев внутри него оказалось кое-что помассивнее. Но это кое-что сейчас находилось у него во рту.

Синяя сперма окрасила белые зубы Папируса. Скелет облизнул их и, вытащив из брата пальцы, сделал то же самое с ними. Оранжевая жидкость сильным потоком ударила куда-то внутрь широкого черепа, заставляя Санса закашляться. Однако он также проглотил всё, не позволяя ускользнуть даже капле любимого брата.

Фриск, несомненно, выбрала очень удачное время для сохранения. Санс на секунду подумал, что не против был бы убить её сам, лишь бы ещё раз оказаться на этом моменте. Вот только зачем, если Папирус явно был не против повторения, и, судя по его взгляду, продолжения.

Аккуратно выбравшись из-под Санса, который всё это время лежал на нём, Папирус встал на колени и приподнял таз брата, поглаживая то место, где совсем недавно были его пальцы. Санс удобнее расположился на локтях, через плечо наблюдая за действиями родственника. Младший скелет медлил, мучительно медлил с продолжением. Его член скользил по тазовым костям, трясь о магический вход, но не входил, желая побольше позабавиться с жертвой. Жертва же уткнулась лбом в одеяло и заткнула рукой рот, мыча в неё едва не вырывающиеся слова. Папирус наклонился вперёд и провёл языком вдоль позвоночника Санса, проникая меж рёбер и вылизывая их внутри и снаружи.

— Папс, пожалуйста... — не выдержал муки старший скелет, выгибаясь под действиями брата.

— Ньехехе, ты проиграл, — довольный собой, мучитель победоносно выпрямился и аккуратно вошёл во всю длину. Протяжный стон прозвучал до ужаса громко после затянувшейся игры в молчанку. Теперь, когда можно было уже не сдерживаться, они оба дали волю чувствам, продолжая тонуть в своих ощущениях.

Точными, уверенными движениями Папирус продолжал заполнять собой Санса. 

От резонанса магии слегка звенело в черепе и во всём теле, заставляя отбросить все лишние мысли прочь и полностью отдаться моменту. Не имеет значения, что будет потом. Важно лишь то, что прямо здесь и сейчас. Им обоим хорошо. Они вместе и они любят друг друга во всех прямых и переносных смыслах. И пусть их подождут и мир, и его вечные перезапуски.

Кончив с оглушительным стоном, Санс ещё какое-то время продолжал двигать тазом в такт брату, позволяя тому тоже дойти до оргазма.

— Ты великолепен, — словно кот промурлыкал старший из братьев, когда Папирус лёг рядом.

— Ньехехе, — тихий смех и лёгкий поцелуй в шею, — разумеется! Ты действительно думал, что сможешь одолеть меня?! — высокий скелет крепко обнял ширококостного.

— Что ж, я попытался, — устало проговорил Санс, плотнее прижимаясь к брату.

— Ньехехе, надеюсь я доказал, что действительно великолепен во всём?!

— Да, бро, несомненно.

— Тогда я с нетерпением жду свою награду!

— Какую награду? — скелет попытался как можно натуральнее изобразить то, что ему никак не удаётся вспоминать условия спора, из-за которого и была затеяна эта игра.

— Санс! Ты не отвертишься! 

— Ладно, не прокатило. Спокойной ночи, Папс. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, Санс, — Папирус легонько коснулся зубами черепушки брата, вызывая у того тихое хихиканье.

***

— Ты уверен, что это обязательно?

— Полностью!

— По-моему, мы делаем что-то не так.

— Ни в коем разе! Я делаю тоже самое каждый день! И, как видишь, мои спагетти всегда великолепны!  
Санс предпочёл бы не знать всех тонкостей приготовления обязательной части его ежедневного рациона, но иногда, как сейчас, судьба явно идёт вразрез с его желаниям. Спор есть спор. Теперь остаётся лишь подчиниться воле победителя. Впрочем, старший скелет надеялся, что желанием Папируса окажется нечто более... пикантное. Спагетти же такими можно назвать только используя специи.

От этой мысли в глазницах Санса заиграл азартный огонёк.

— Не смей! — неожиданно выкрикнул Папирус, заставляя брата переполошиться.

— Не сметь что?

— Твой взгляд выдаёт тебя! Ты опять собирался пошутить одну из своих дурацких шуток!

— Брось, Папс. Клянусь, никаких шуток.

"Лишь небольшая паКОСТЬ, — мысленно добавил шутник, пряча в руке пакетик с острым перцем. — Главное не быть первым дегустатором". Скелет хихикнул, вызывая у брата вполне обоснованные настороженные взгляды.

***

— Хэй, как жизнь? Ещё не стали хомалоптерой*? — Санс начал шутить сразу с порога, попутно проходя внутрь дома девушек.

— Кем? — Андайн угрожающе посмотрела на шутника, пытаясь понять было ли произнесённое им оскорблением. Альфис же, поняв шутку, смущённо посмотрела в сторону воительницы и улыбнулась своим мыслям.

— Ну, не так уж это и важно. Я пришёл кое-что обсудить, — Санс достал из кармана скомканный лист и протянул его Андайн. 

— Что это? — амфибия развернула бумагу и, нахмурившись, принялась читать. А дочитав, с силой сжала руки, едва не разрывая записку на части. — Что. Это?! — по словам повторила она, устремляя единственный глаз на гостя. Альфис, пока не понимая что происходит, робко смотрела то на возлюбленную, то на скелета.

Санс вздохнул:

— Это уже не первое письмо. Были и другие, но Фриск боялась, что они попадут к Тори, поэтому сразу их уничтожала.

Альфис аккуратно взяла лист из рук воительницы и, прочитав, начало сбивчиво тараторить:

— Н-но это же у-ужасно! К-как давно это пр-роисходит?

— Несколько месяцев, — уклончиво ответил скелет, засунув руки поглубже в карманы и на всякий случай отойдя подальше от Андайн.

— Да что он вообще о себе возомнил! Он думает, что может безнаказанно угрожать нам?! — в руке воительницы появилось магическое копьё.

— Андайн, у-успокойся, — учёная взяла подругу за руку. Взгляды девушек пересеклись, и спустя мгновение амфибия успокоилась.

— Я этого так не оставлю, — уже спокойным тоном произнесла Андайн. — Как глава Королевской Стражи я клянусь, что поймаю того, кто угрожает нашему народу! — девушка воинственно оскалилась.

— Вот только гвардии больше нет, — хихикнул скелет, ловя на себе растерянные взгляды.

— Это поправимо! — самоуверенно провозгласила Андайн.

***

— Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время люди ведут себя как-то странно? — спросил Папирус за ужином.

— Да нет, — пожал плечами ширококостный. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Они... как будто взволнованы чем-то. А когда я сегодня пошёл в магазин, — скелет заметно смутился и, прикрыв лицо руками, быстро протараторил: — они продавали голых скелетов!

Санс лишь рассмеялся: реакция Папса ни разу не менялась за все прошедшие сбросы. Впрочем, его и самого немало смущает последний факт, ведь, с точки зрения скелетов, в это время года улица превращается в кино для взрослых. И это довольно смущающе, особенно когда ты не один.

— Скоро будет Хэллоуин. Это такой человеческий праздник, когда они устрашняют дома, переодеваются в монстров и ходят по домам за конфетами.

В глазницах Папируса засверкал детский огонёк азарта:

— Воуи! Это правда?! Получается, люди поклоняются монстрам?! Минуточку... — скелет неожиданно утих. — Если это так, то что означает твоё "устрашняют"?

Санс лишь пожал плечами:

— Люди.

***

— Где мы?

— Соседний город.

— Но как?..

— Не важно. Считай это моим маленьким секретом.

— Хм-м... — Папирус недоверчиво посмотрел на Санса, мысленно добавляя ещё один секрет в его немаленькую копилку секретов. — Но зачем мы здесь?

— Мы слишком известны у нас. А ты ведь хотел повеселиться.

Лицо Папируса тут же преобразилось и засияло от счастья.

— Верно! Я действительно очень популярен! И мои фанаты безусловно смогли бы узнать своего кумира даже в таком великолепном костюме! — скелет с гордостью указал на рыцарские доспехи, одолженные у Андайн. Санс же довольно улыбнулся под простынёй с двумя вырезами для глазниц. При взгляде на такое лениво-сделанное приведение, Папирус лишь опустил забрало в шлеме, но комментировать это никак не стал: как-никак, его костюм даже не был его, и он не имел права осуждать брата. По крайней мере в этом году.

— Ну что, пойдём! — высокий скелет взял низкого за руку и повёл в сторону улицы, то и дело размахивая пока ещё пустым пакетом для сладостей.

***

— Ньехехе! Вам не пройти! Только не через мои великолепные кости!

Папирус выстроил вокруг "замка" ограду их магических костей, не позволяя кому-либо приблизиться. Пока основная орава детей пыталась пройти напролом, мальчишка, что первым отважился проверить действительно ли монстр является скелетом, решил обойти оборону сверху. Забравшись на дерево, он аккуратно пошёл по массивной ветке, пока не оказался достаточно близко для того, чтобы перепрыгнуть ограду. С победоносным криком он оказался в воздухе, благополучно перепрыгнул ограду и взобрался по лестнице на горку к радостной принцессе, совершенно не замечая того, что на мгновение его душа стала синей.

Замок захвачен, принцесса освобождена, а монстр не верит в своё поражение. Довольны все, особенно притаившаяся фигура в капюшоне, из-под которого раздался облегчённый выдох. Осталось завершить только одно.

Когда двое мужчин двинулись с места, скелет последовал за ними.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *рыба-ящерица.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошло уже два часа с тех пор, как началось преследование. И, если бы действие происходило в какой-нибудь РПГ, Санс бы давно успел поднять навык скрытности на несколько уровней: ему и раньше приходилось скрываться от людей, но отнюдь не с таким риском и количеством посторонних глаз. Что же касается преследуемых, то была причина, почему нельзя было их упустить. Упустить _одного_ из них. Того, чей УР превышал первый.

Санс не был точно уверен, что это именно тот человек, который уже столько раз отправлял мир на перезапуск. Тех мгновений, что монстр провёл наедине с убийцей, было недостаточно, чтобы в деталях запомнить финального босса. Да он даже не уверен, что этот босс был финальным. И тем не менее скелет не мог позволить спокойно ходить по улицам тому, кто уже запятнал свои руки пеплом.

Вдвоём, втроём, в одиночку, но среди людей, а потом и толпой. Преследуемый как будто старался не оставаться один, что значительно усложняло задачу скелета. Однако он и сам толком не знал, что будет делать, когда предоставится шанс.

Начало темнеть. Усталость уже неоднократно давала о себе знать, из-за чего Санс периодически засыпал за своими укрытиями. Он понимал, что это рискованно, но пока что ему всегда удавалось проснуться до того, как его заметят или цель скроется из виду. 

Неожиданно в кармане куртки зазвонил телефон. Быстро сбросив вызов, скелет убедился, что его никто не услышал.

— Прости, Папс, — Санс с грустью посмотрел на звонивший номер. И, после нескольких секунд колебания, выключил телефон.

***

Когда совсем стемнело, а время стремительно приближалось к полуночи, преследуемый и преследователь оказались в ещё одном жилом районе, где человек зашёл в один из многочисленных жилых домов. Убедившись, что цель явно не собирается выходить, монстр наконец-то включил телефон. Количество пропущенных вызовов от Папируса перевалило за десять, но Санс не мог позволить себе на них отвлекаться.

— Ты хоть знаешь который час?! — в трубке раздался недовольный голос. Скелет посмотрел на экране время, после чего вновь приложил телефон к месту, где должно быть ухо.

— Полпервого?

— Верно! Где ты?! Папирус уже сотню раз нам звонил! — сквозь голос Андайн Санс услышал взволнованное бормотание Альфис, хотя и не смог понять что именно она говорит.

— Скажем так, — через окна ширококостный наблюдал за тем, как человек разговаривает с какой-то женщиной. Видимо, женой. — Я наткнулся на одного из вестников смерти. Что прикажете делать, босс?

***

Настойчивый стук в дверь окончательно разозлил хозяина дома.

— Какого чёрта? Чего надо?! — злой, но всё же сонный голос раздался из-за двери. 

— Тук-тук.

— Сейчас я кому-то такой тук-тук по голове устрою, что потом костей не соберёшь.

На улице раздалось несколько смешков. Сам того не зная, человек произнёс неплохой, по меркам ширококостного, каламбур. Также он уже несколько раз пожалел, что в двери нет ничего, что позволило бы заглянуть наружу.

— А получится ли?

— Ещё раз, чего надо? — не открывая двери произнёс хозяин дома. Ему явно не нравилось происходящее.

— Для начала просто поговорить.

— Да пошёл ты! — человек уже собрался уйти, как вдруг его остановило услышанное:

— Я знаю что ты сделал, — от этой короткой фразы всё тело сковало холодом. — Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы про это узнал кто-то ещё?

— Кто ты? И что тебе, мать твою, известно?

— Я, конечно, не против поболтать через дверь, тем более иногда такие беседы гораздо лучше многих других, но давай не сегодня. Открой дверь и тогда поговорим.

На всякий случай взяв лежавшую у порога небольшую гантель, человек осторожно приоткрыл дверь. На пороге стоял некто, чьё лицо полностью скрывал капюшон. Но небольшой рост незваного гостя вызвал у человека облегчение: "Уж с коротышкой-то я точно справлюсь".

Разница в росте оказалась почти в две головы. И если бы дело было лишь в простой попытке наживы, то разобраться с наглецом было бы не самой трудной задачей. Вопрос в том, что именно ему известно и как многим помимо него. Ему, человеку, было что скрывать.

— Доволен? — выйдя на крыльцо, хозяин дома не спешил закрывать дверь, пряча за ней руку с тяжёлым предметом.

— Вполне.

Мгновение — и человек полетел вперёд головой на дорогу, а дверь захлопнулась. Гантель с глухим звуком упала на землю, оставляя вмятины в твёрдой земле.

— Какого?!. — окончание ругательства прозвучало уже не на улице, а в тёмном подвале.

— Не двигайся! — к горлу человека было приставлено магическое копьё. Андайн подала знак рукой, и собаки-стражники сразу ринулись к пленному. Через пару минут он оказался привязанным к одному из немногих стульев подземной базы.

— Какого чёрта?! Что вы делаете?! У вас нет права! Вы хоть понимаете, какие у вас будут проблемы?! — нервно завопил связанный, когда оружие оказалось вдалеке от его шеи.

— Не больше, чем у тебя, — девушка села на стул, стоящий спинкой вперёд напротив пленного и положила руки на возвышение. Пронзительный взгляд единственного глаза вгонял человека в ужас. Монстры же трепетали от восторга перед своим лидером.

— Что вам нужно? — почти смиренно спросил пленник.

— Что нам нужно?! — Андайн со злостью сжала стул. — Это что вам нужно?! Мы просто пытаемся мирно жить на поверхности! Но вы! —магическое копьё вновь оказалось опасно близко к человеческой шее. Взгляд воительницы говорил только об одном желании: убивать. Внезапно на её плечо легла костяная рука. Взгляд пустых глазниц призывал успокоиться.

— Ты ведь кого-то убил, не так ли? — прямо спросил скелет, направляя взгляд на пленника. 

Человек вздрогнул, а его лицо покрылось потом и красными пятнами.

— В-вы ничего не докажете!

— Да что ты!.. — начала было Андайн, но Санс прервал её.

— А нам и не надо. Ты просто отсюда не выберешься. 

— Что вам надо? Просто ответьте, мать вашу! Что вам от меня надо?! — он был близок к истерике.

— Расскажи всё, что ты знаешь, — сквозь зубы проговорила воительница. — Кто ещё помимо тебя занимается этим? Отвечай! — за злобным оскалом последовал удар копьём по полу.

Последовало затянувшееся молчание. Но потом, не отрывая взгляда от пола, человек начал говорить.

***

Санс и раньше возвращался домой поздно. Но обычно это было связано с тем, что он подолгу зависал в баре у Гриллби. Но с тех пор, как они с Папирусом начали встречаться, это происходило гораздо реже. И уж точно не до такой глубокой ночи.

Папирус волновался: брат не отвечал на звонки, а все те, кому высокий скелет уже успел позвонить, ничего не знали. Желание в панике выбежать и начать искать Санса становилось лишь сильнее, но монстр упорно заставлял себя ждать возвращения родственника.

Внезапно Папирус услышал, как что-то плюхнулось на диван в гостиной. Игнорируя дверь и даже окна, Санс просто телепортировался домой.

— Санс! Где ты был?! Почему ты не отвечал на звонки?! — младший из братьев моментально оказался рядом, забрасывая низкого скелета вопросами и, тем самым, не позволяя заснуть.

— Прости, мам. Я больше так не буду, — устало, но честно ответил скелет: ему вполне хватило одного такого дня и повторять его он точно не собирается.

Устало вздохнув, Папирус взял брата на руки, позволяя тому обнять себя за шею.

— Не пугай меня так, — тихо, еле слышно произнёс высокий скелет, аккуратно прижимая к себе заснувшие кости.

***

Это не он.

Таков был вердикт Фриск, когда она увидела фото пойманного человека. Но что сделано, то сделано. Осталось только решить что они будут с ним делать: изначально было решено, что об этом все подумают позже. И теперь, когда это позже наступило, никто не знает как выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Просто отпустить человека было нельзя: последствия будут хуже, чем в предыдущей временной линии. От его держания в подвале толку тоже не много. Пойти к человеческим властям с записанным на видео признанием в убийстве? Может сработать, но станут ли люди что-то делать из-за нескольких убитых "лягушек"? Если нет, то опять получится первый случай. Вариант со сбросом Санс решил не рассматривать. Он останется на случай, если ситуация станет хуже некуда.

Хоть девочка и пыталась вытянуть из друга информацию о человеке, монстр стоически молчал, переводя темы в другое русло или просто отшучиваясь.

Полученная информация была не очень полезной. Где-то в интернете есть сайт, где люди анонимно высказывают своё мнение. Среди них есть и те, кто хвастался своими убийствами монстров. Пойманный человек был одним из них. Но, скорее всего, правдивых записей было меньше половины. Альфис сейчас пытается что-то сделать, но... Это всё. Одна из немногих зацепок за столь долгое время оказалась практически бесполезной.

***

— Это не правильно!

— Папирус, успокойся, — Андайн спокойно смотрела на своего подчинённого. — У нас нет другого выбора. Будут проблемы, если мы его отпустим.

— Да, но!.. Это не правильно! — настаивал на своём скелет.

— Он убийца, Папирус! Мы вообще должны были сразу же убить его! — не выдержав, амфибия повысила голос. — Мы лишь сохраняем ему жизнь. И не только ему.

Скелет притих.

— Знаю, — продолжила девушка, — это не лучший выход из ситуации, но... — она как будто выдавливала из себя слова, — он самый безопасный.

Мысль, принадлежащая не ей. Андайн бы самолично убила бы пленного ещё тогда, когда он рассказал всю ту ненужную информацию. Но её уговорили остановиться. Альфис уговорила.

— И... Где вы его сейчас держите? — спросил Папирус после затянувшегося молчания.

— На базе. У нас больше нет подходящих мест.

— То есть получается, что базы у нас теперь тоже нет?!

Амфибия широко раскрыла глаз и, со звериным оскалом, ударила кулаком об стенку:

— Чёрт!

***

Неделю ничего не происходило. По крайней мере так казалось окружающим. В новостях появилось объявление о пропавшем человеке. Раздосадованная жена говорила, что кто-то постучался ночью и муж пошёл разбираться. Но так и не вернулся. На улице обнаружены следы небольшой драки, но женщина утверждает, что ничего не слышала. Полиция ведёт расследование. В общем ничего, что указало бы на причастность монстров.

Альфис продолжала работать над сайтом. Или делала это только на словах. В любом случае никто особо не верил в то, что из этого что-нибудь получится.

Однако однажды утром телефонный звонок разбудил старшего из скелетов. Был общий сбор НКГ. Альфис что-то узнала.


	7. Chapter 7

— Нет! — решительно заявила Андайн.

Фриск не менее решительно настояла на своём.

— Нет! Это окончательное решение! Папирус, зачем ты вообще ей рассказал?!

— Скажем так... — скелет виновато отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Иногда она бывает очень убедительной!

Санс со снисхождением посмотрел на брата: тот продержался дольше, чем он рассчитывал. А ведь Фриск терроризировала их с вопросами целую неделю, с перерывами на сон, еду и некоторые другие человеческие нужды. В итоге Папирус сдался и рассказал о пленнике. И, как итог итога, девочка сейчас здесь, в гостиной дома, прямо под которым вырыта база, в которой находится пленник, которого конвоируют два пса-стражника, которые находятся в соседней комнате и знать не знают сколько сейчас котов пробежало в черепушке у старшего скелета.

— Мы не можем его отпустить, понимаешь? — амфибия тяжело вздохнула, предчувствуя предстоящие объяснения. Но ребёнок явно не собирался их слушать. Вместо этого она перешла в наступление:

— Мы должны отпустить его.

В этой короткой фразе можно было услышать всё, начиная от самой этой фразы и заканчивая угрозой рассказать всё Ториэль. Последнее хоть и было весомым аргументом, но всё ещё недостаточным, чтобы изменить мнение главы королевской гвардии.

Ещё раз мысленно взвесив все за и против, Санс решил вступиться за более юную подругу:

— А что если записать на камеру его признание в убийстве?

— Он может сказать, что мы его запугали.

— Даже если так, то что мешает нам действительно его запугать?

Андайн с недоумением посмотрела на скелета. Он продолжил:

— Мы можем пригрозить ему повторным заточением или даже хуже. Если он будет знать, что находится под нашим наблюдением, то не станет делать лишнего.

Амфибия задумалась.

— Стойте здесь. Я обсужу это с Альфис, — последнее предложение прозвучало уже из другой комнаты.

Фриск довольно улыбалась.

***

— Ты уверена? Если что-то пойдёт не так, то начинать придётся с самого начала. А я не уверен, что смогу правильно повторить все сказанные тогда шутки. Не лезть же мне из кожи вон чтобы их вспомнить.

Девочка решительно кивнула:

— Я не хочу сожалеть о принятых решениях.

Скелету оставалось лишь пожать плечами. Как и раньше, они за мгновение добрались до горы Эботт. Но на сей раз они не стали останавливаться у её входа и сразу пошли дальше. В прошлый визит оставалось лишь три звезды. И, если теория Санса верна, то ещё хотя бы одна должна была остаться.

Площадка перед лабораторией была пуста. И хоть по Фриск и не скажешь, но на неё накатило волнение. Пока ещё небольшое, но уже явно дающее о себе знать.

— Что ж, первый мимо. Куда теперь?

Некогда уютный снежный город превратился в помойку. Не настоящую, но вполне ощутимую для его бывших жителей, в то время как новых всё более чем устраивало.

В подземелье были люди. Даже не так. Они там не просто были, они там жили. Следы их пребывания были повсюду.

Санс старался не осматриваться: в прошлый раз когда он был в Сноудине несколько следов вели в его с Папирусом старый дом. Скорей всего "гости" не смогли тогда войти из-за запертых дверей. Но прошло уже несколько месяцев и, судя по тому, что стало с городом, дом вряд ли пустует.  
Скелет не хотел этого знать наверняка. Лишь одна эта мысль была ему противна. 

— Ну что? — спросил он наконец. — Есть сох...

— Да это ж посол! Эй, гляньте! — раздался пьяный голос у них за спиной.

Быстро, не оборачиваясь, Санс взял Фриск за руку и переместил их обоих обратно в Хотленд. Девочка недоумённо посмотрела на него.

— Там ведь не было сохранения, не так ли?

Она кивнула, но в её взгляде всё ещё читался вопрос.

— Не уверен, что они хотели просто поболтать. Лучше не влезать в неприятности, которых можно избежать.

И снова не то.

— Зачем людям жить в подземелье? У них ведь есть поверхность.

Теперь удивился ширококостный. Немного подумав, он ответил.

— По многим причинам. Кому-то негде жить, кто-то скрывается. В общем, по-разному. Не забивай себе этим голову, иначе когда-нибудь в ней просто не останется места. Куда дальше?

Задумавшись над словами друга, девочка помедлила и только потом ответила.

— Серьёзно?

Фриск просто кивнула. Будь у скелета глаза, он бы их закатил. Мгновение — и они оказались в деревне Тэмми, где одиноко мерцала последняя звезда.

***

Всё было хорошо.

Несмотря на все тяготы жизни, которые иногда встречались на его пути, всё было хорошо. Хорошо и обычно. Обычное детство, обычная юность. Обычная школа и обычный университет. Обычная работа. Обычные проблемы. Обычные люди вокруг. В общем, всё настолько обычное, что даже скучно.

Но такая скучная, вполне обычная жизнь его более чем устраивала. Поэтому, когда появились ОНИ, он не смог примириться с этим. 

Изначально, пока монстры не покидали пределов своего клочка земли, всё было относительно нормально. Но, впервые увидев одного из них в живую, в пределах собственного города, внутри него как будто щёлкнул переключатель.

Когда первое письмо было проигнорировано, — хотя он и не знал сколько надо было ждать, да и никакой конкретики не писал, — он решил действовать сам.

Первое убийство принесло только страх. Страх быть пойманным, страх быть убитым в ответ. Но когда ничего, кроме освобождения города от мерзкой твари не произошло, страх пропал. Щёлкнул второй переключатель.

Продолжая освобождать город от вторженцев, он чувствовал себя если не героем, то хотя бы участником священной, как он полагал, инквизиции. И неожиданно он понял, что ему до смерти надоела его обычная скучная жизнь. Раньше он жил без какой-либо цели. А сейчас она появилась. 

Со временем он начал освобождение других городов, продолжая посылать письма в надежде на то, что монстры уйдут сами. Но это была просто попытка оправдать свои действия. Ведь в то же время он понимал, что ему всё это нравится. Поэтому сейчас, прижатый посреди улицы лицом к земле, он не чувствовал страха. Полная уверенность в своей правоте, в том, что он делает благое дело для всего человечества, заставила чувствовать себя неприкосновенным.

***

Как Санс и предполагал, рептилия забросила идею с сайтом ещё где-то в самом начале. И не только потому, что делать там, как оказалось, решительно нечего.

— В-в общем я потратила неделю на то, чтобы рассортировать все доклады и п-письма. И... — Альфис замялась и, глубоко вдохнув, вымолвила на одном дыхании: — я поняла, к-как нам найти автора писем.

В комнате воцарилось молчание. Все присутствующие, в силу своих возможностей, ибо Альфис не двигалась, посмотрели на бывшую королевскую учёную. Та же бросила взгляд на Андайн, ища в ней поддержку. И неподдельное восхищение на лице амфибии придало уверенности влюблённой рептилии. Она продолжила:

— Я-я состыковала даты прихода писем с датами и местами, где пропадали монстры. Ну, з-знаете, к Андайн до сих пор обращаются, когда что-то случится, — не без гордости объяснила Альфис и так всем известную информацию. — И, ну... Кое-где совпадений было слишком много.

***

— Отпустите, вы, мерзкие псины! Отпустите!

Псы-стражи, навалившиеся всей толпой, даже не думали отпускать.

— Люди, помогите! Вы что, не видите что здесь творится?!

Прохожие с недоумением наблюдали за происходящим, не зная стоит ли вмешиваться. Но когда на сцене появилась Андайн, все сомнения сразу рассеялись: даже самый несведущий в делах монстров поймёт, что выступать против неё не стоит. Монстр, с явной злобой в единственном глазе, призвала магическое копьё и стукнула им о землю, встав в заранее отрепетированную позу.

— Человек! — почти спокойно проговорила рыцарь. — Ты обвиняешься в убийстве множества невинных монстров. С этого момента ты помещаешься под стражу. А потом... с тобой разберутся людские законы.

***

— Что ж, браво! Браво, вы наконец-то нашли меня! Идиоты! Вам понадобилась ну просто уйма времени, чтобы найти одного-единственного меня! И как же вам это удалось, а?!

В последнее время база НКГ использовалась не по назначению: тайные собрания переместились в уютную кухню, а сама яма стала подобием темницы, где вместо кандалов и наручников использовали стул и верёвки.

— По запаху, — сухо ответила Андайн.

— Запаху? — удивлённо переспросил новый пленник.

— Запаху.

— Мы дали псам понюхать новые письма, а потом отправились в нужный город, — тихо объяснил Санс Фриск. — Правда не обошлось и без парочки покусанных почтальонов.

Они стояли чуть дальше остальных. Так, чтобы не очень бросаться в глаза. Хоть девочка и была решительно настроена на эту встречу, но вновь увидеть того, кто столько раз убивал её, заставило её содрогнуться. 

— Идиотизм, — выдавил из себя человек. Но когда его взгляд упал на притаившуюся в углу девочку, он криво усмехнулся: — Надо же! Да тут даже посол заразы объявился. Как мне тебя называть? Ну как, а? Главная инфекция? Девочка-чума? Гибель человечества? Ну же, не прячься за этими костями, они не скроют от меня твою мерзкую азиатскую рожу! Что, как плести всякий бред на публике, так мы смелые? А когда правду в лицо говорят, так зассала, да? По... — его гневную отповедь прервал сильный удар в челюсть от облачённой в доспехи девушки. 

— Достаточно, — сквозь зубы процедила амфибия. И, как раз вовремя, на базу вбежала Альфис.

— П-приехали, — коротко сказала учёная, пропуская вперёд двух людей в форме.

***

Он сознался во всём. Не видя смысла скрывать своих подвигов, он в красках описывал всё, что сделал. А может даже и больше. Так как от монстров после смерти остаётся только пепел, то полностью подтвердить его слова нельзя. Да даже в тех случаях, про которые они знали наверняка, отнюдь не везде можно было что-то доказать. Но пока Геракл сам не стал своим Ефрисфеем*, дело шло гладко.

Гладко всё прошло и для вновь победившего "номера один"*. Наступил очередной полугодичный праздник. Последний из них. Ибо уже через неделю после него в подземелье исчезла последняя звезда сохранения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Как известно, Геракл должен был совершить 10 подвигов для Ефрисфея. Но, как говорится, первое правило подвигов - не засчитывать подвиг.  
> *Возвращаемся к первой главе


	8. Эпилог

Способности Фриск пропали. Это стало известно уже спустя неделю после полугодичной встречи. И никто бы не рискнул проверить отмотается ли время назад, если девочка умрёт. По всем понятным причинам. Что ж, когда-нибудь в будущем это станет известно. Вот только будет ли сюрприз хорошим? И можно даже не рассчитывать на Санту, пытаясь быть хорошим ребёнком. Санта не поможет, ведь он ни о чём не знает. И не должен узнать.

— Хо-хо-хо, дедушка всё понял, — Азгор ласково потрепал малыша по голове, после чего тот радостно убежал к своим родителям. 

— Ну что, пойдёшь к Санте? — Санс похлопал брата по спине, подталкивая его в сторону Его Величества.

Папируса буквально разрывало на части. Желание поговорить с Сантой боролось с мыслью о том, что он уже совсем взрослый. Нет, он и раньше считал себя полностью взрослым и самостоятельным, но за прошедшие полгода случилось столько подтверждений этому, начиная от принятия в Королевскую гвардию, — Новую Королевскую гвардию! — и заканчивая первым в жизни сексом, — хотя он до сих пор сомневался что из этого в большем приоритете, — что заниматься теми же делами, что и дети, казалось непростительным неуважением к своей великой взрослой персоне.

— Нет! — сжав кулаки, выдавил младший скелет. Но увидев, как Санта добродушно машет ему рукой, Папирус быстро поменял своё мнение: — Чёрт возьми, да! Не осуждай меня!

***

— ... три, два, один! С Новым годом! — хором прокричали все собравшиеся. Со всех сторон начали доноситься постукивания стаканов и бокалов, а иногда — весёлый, но не совсем трезвый смех.

— Похоже, рыбке надо просохнуть, — тихо хохотнул скелет, чтобы его могла услышать только сидящая рядом экс-королева, не сумевшая удержаться от смеха.

— Однако, — скромно заметила женщина, — не только ей одной это не помешает.

— О боже, Папирус! — Санс смущённо наблюдал, как его брат... В прочем, он ничего такого не делал. Но некоторые нотки, вернее их абсолютное большинство, в завывании новогодней песни явно выдавали его не совсем трезвое состояние. Что ж, Папирусу больше не наливать. Хотя Санс и не помнил, чтобы его брату наполняли бокал больше одного раза.

За окном начали громыхать фейерверки, озаряя небо ворохом различных цветов. Это сразу же вытянуло всех на улицу, даже если кто-то идти не хотел. Андайн и Папирус кричали что-то не совсем трезвое, закинув руки друг другу на плечи и пытаясь втянуть в своё веселье Альфис, которая оказалась более устойчивой к спиртному. Но к объятиям сегодня были склонны не только рыбы, козерогам тоже не чужда близость. Положив руку на плечо Ториэль, Азгор прижал к себе свою королеву. Уже не бывшую. Остальные же просто любовались фейерверком. А Санс, к тому же, наблюдал за этой жизнерадостной компанией, продолжая сочинять маленький новогодний гороскоп.

Новый год во всех смыслах обещал быть новым.

***

Где-то через часа два все условно разделились на три категории: спящие, пьяные, и те, кто старался не разбудить первых, заботясь о вторых. Санс конечно же относился к первым. Но когда его сзади неожиданно обняли, он проснулся.

— Санс, — играючи растягивая имя брата, Папирус, не боясь того, что в комнату могут зайти или кто-то из спящих тоже проснётся, начал целовать его в череп и позвоночник.

— Папс! — синий от смущения, ширококостный попытался выбраться из объятий брата, но тот лишь сильнее сжал руки. — Ты пьян, прекрати. 

Но Папирус даже не думал останавливаться. Он запустил одну руку под майку, а потом и под рёбра Санса, вызвав у тот приглушённый стон от соприкосновения с душой.

— Санс, я так люблю тебя! Так люблю! — громко нашёптывал Папирус, продолжая осыпать возлюбленного поцелуями и нежно, но быстро массируя его душу.

Поняв, что это может вылиться в нечто большее, старший скелет попытался сконцентрироваться и отправить их вдвоём домой. Но первая попытка провалилась, когда Папирус неожиданно сильно сжал его душу. Старший скелет громко застонал и этот звук, пронёсшийся по всему дому, не укрылся ни от кого. В следующее мгновенье скелеты исчезли.

***

Оказавшись дома, Санс был сразу же прижат к стенке. Папирус же как будто и не заметил перемен в окружении, чуть ли не вдавливая брата в стену своими ласками. Его рука всё ещё держала душу брата, то ласково поглаживая её, то сильно сжимая, вызывая у Санса всё новые стоны.

Из-за действий Папируса, да и того, что уже была глубокая ночь, у старшего скелета уже не было сил держаться на ногах и он просто обмяк в чужих руках, полностью подчиняясь их воле. 

— Ах... — раздался тихий вдох со стороны ширококостного, когда его резко развернули спиной к стене и, стащив мешающие шорты, приподняли над полом.

Длинные пальцы, уже без перчаток, скользили по тазу Санса и по его бедренным костям, проникали в тазовую полость и массировали синюю магию изнутри, пока снаружи не появился магический член. Но Папирус не собирался к нему прикасаться. По крайней мере пока. Он продолжал трахать брата пальцами, быстро вставляя и вынимая их с хлюпающим звуком, к которому добавлялось тяжёлое дыхание Санса. Низкорослый крепко прижался к своей подвижной опоре, вцепившись пальцами в плечи боевого тела и то и дело повторяя имя Папируса, когда его рот не был занят поцелуем.

— Хватит... ах... Медлить! — не выдержал низкорослый и несильно укусил брата в шею, подталкивая его к дальнейшим действиям. Дважды Папирусу повторять было не нужно. 

Быстро освободившись от давно мешающей одежды, высокий скелет направил свой член в сторону брата, плавно входя в него. И, не давая время для передышки, Папирус начал быстро вталкиваться в Санса, полностью удовлетворяя его просьбу о скорости. Он был достаточно сильным и выносливым для того, чтобы поддерживать такой темп и не уронить брата на пол. Но под самый конец, достигнув самой кульминации процесса, Папирус всё же устал и, не выдержав, упал на колени, прихватив с собой Санса. Цветная сперма в полёте попала на столь удобную стенку, оставляя на ней заметное даже в темноте пятно. Но о нём они подумают позже. Сейчас же они сидели на полу, тяжело дыша и крепко обняв друг друга, поглаживая по черепу, позвоночнику и рёбрам. Отличное начало года, ведь, как говорится, как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведёшь.

С новым годом, с новым счастьем! Но нового счастья им не надо, главное, чтобы осталось нынешнее: они друг у друга.


End file.
